This invention relates generally to storage drawers and, more particularly, to a storage drawer assembly for a freestanding range oven.
Freestanding range ovens often include a storage drawer below the oven unit for the storage of pots, pans, broilers, cookie sheets, etc. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,247. This type of drawer is typically contained within a base that supports the oven above the floor. The base typically is a shell structure having a front face opening through which the drawer extends.
During shipping and handling of a range unit with such a drawer, the relatively thin walls of the base shell may deflect. Unfortunately, this deflection tends to compromise the integrity of the base, interfere with the opening and closing of the drawer, and render the range aesthetically unappealing.
Furthermore, the slidably connected drawers of such units tend to stick or jam if they are not properly centered within the shell base. Aside from sticking and jamming, a drawer that is off center with the base further detracts from the appearance of the range unit.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a storage drawer assembly that would prevent, or reduce, deflection of the base shell walls. In addition, it would be desirable if the storage drawer assembly reduced the likelihood of the drawer jamming. Further, it would be desirable to preserve the aesthetic appeal of the range.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a storage drawer assembly includes a base module, a storage drawer and a drawer insert. The drawer insert prevents, or reduces, deflection of the base module and misalignment of the drawer as it closes.
The base module includes a shell frame enclosure for a storage drawer including side walls and a face plate. The storage drawer is slidably connected to the base module and moveable through an opening in the base module between an open extended position and a closed retracted position. A drawer insert is attached to the side wall of the storage drawer adjacent the face plate and includes a stop portion extending substantially perpendicular to the drawer side wall and a wedge portion extending substantially parallel to the drawer side wall. The stop portion contacts the opening of the base module when the drawer is in the closed position.
The wedge portion prevents deflection of the base module shell beyond a predetermined distance between the wedge portion and the side of the shell frame. When the shell deflection is great enough that the shell contacts the wedge portion, the wedge portion transfers deflective force to the storage drawer and further deflection is prevented.
The wedge portion is tapered and slopes toward the side wall of the storage drawer. When the storage drawer is misaligned with respect to the opening through which it extends, the wedge contacts the opening and gradually guides the storage drawer into a proper position as it closes.
The storage drawer assembly therefore prevents, or reduces deflection of the base module, keeps the drawer in a centered position relative to the base module, and preserves the aesthetics of the range.